Crazy Little Thing
by The Foxlady
Summary: Lex have given enough, and his feelings are ready to overflow. Is Clark ready to offer something back?
1. Driver's High

The Sweetest Thing  
A Smallville fic by The Fox.  
L/C Slash-NC-17  
====================  
Part One- DRIVER'S HIGH  
- That's what I call an exercise of youthful energy at morning. Always so energetic? What the hell are they feeding you?- the   
cranky voice came lazily from the other side of the bench, and Clark lifted his eyes to see Lex peeking from his car,   
sunglasses on, grinning with his usual lizard smile. He was startled: he hadn't heard the slightest noise, even if the –he   
checked with a sigh- Alfa Romeo was a silent engine.   
It was bright and early, and the warming sun was starting to burn his naked back. He has been working hard, carrying piles of   
hay from the dawn, but he still had a lot to go. Of course, working in the cover of dawn made easy to lift enormous chunks   
without anybody noticing, but even then it was a hard job, and he was covered in dirt, but felt like smiling. In change, and   
despite the brilliant blue day, Lex Luthor looked cranky, even in his Armani spotless suit.  
- Had a late night?- Clark smiled back, lifting another chunk. Lex left his car, and leaned with casual grace in the closed   
wooden fence door.  
- I hate getting up this early. It's unholy. –  
- Not a rise and shine person, are you?- Clark started a jog to the granero with his prize barely balanced.- Why you did, so?-  
- I have an accursed meeting in Metropolis at eleven with a bunch of old men that love the sound of their own voices. My   
father's idea, of course.- Lex crossed his arms, and watched Clark come back for more hay.- And this is your father's idea,   
and you seem to be enjoying yourself.-  
- Yeah, well… somebody has to do it. The cows do eat, you know.-  
- And you do this joyfully for the cow's sake. Here. Let me help.- Lex suddenly climbed the barrier and fell into his feet next   
to Clark, cat-like grace as he took his glasses away and shrugged out his jacket.- A bit of voluntary good-will job could be fun,   
for the sake of variety if nothing else.-  
- You'll get dirty. – Clark protested, laughing at Lex antics. Lex was so unpredictable that being with him was never boring:   
here he was, the richest boy in the center of the country, staring to a pile of hay, dressed irreproachably, and looking like he   
was trying to intimidate the pile, that doesn't looked impressed. When Lex bent to grab the pile and overbalanced under the   
unexpected weight, landing in his Armani-covered butt, Clark bursted laughing. He tried to contain his laugh, fearful to offend   
the rich boy, but Lex flashed him a grin, and bent to grab the pile again.  
Clark laughed seeing him cringe his nose.  
- It stinks, isn't it? I rather like that odor.-  
- It smells like Diavolo. Cheapy little nasty thing that it is.-. Lex took firm steps to the granero with his charge. Clark followed   
him with his own, looking him at him with some new respect. It was said rich boys were wimps, but Lex most obviously   
wasn't. He kept himself fit, and it was no weakness in his posture.  
- I was wondering if you'll mind a quick ride to Metropolis.- Lex said finally , letting his charge drop in a big container  
- Oh?- Clark blinked, and then smiled, shaking his head.- I don't think is possible, Lex, thanks but I have homework and I don't   
think my Dad will…-  
Lex rolled his eyes, and then they heard a yell from the doors.  
- Luthor. What are you doing here?- the voice of Jonathan Kent barely concealed his hostility. Lex, nonplussed for it, turned   
with his best smile, and shook his hand. Clark looked a bit embarrassed to his mother, who had came strolling behind.  
- Good morning, Mr. Kent. I just stopped by to kidnap Clark to Metropolis for the day, if he's free. –  
- Hell no.- Jonathan recomposed.- I'm afraid we have too much work to do, Luthor, and my son is too busy, unlike others, to   
indulge on going anywhere…-  
- You can make me some charges!- Martha squealed happily, to produce paper and pencil and scribble some notes.- Clark,   
please come back early. Lex, drive safely.-  
-… Martha…- Jonathan groaned, but Clark has already zoomed out to take a quick shower, and Lex was smiling widely, and   
waving as he hurried to get the car.   
  
- Clark. I'm going to be clear. Remember: no drugs. No sex. No drinking. And don't accept anything from him.-  
- Dad, I've heard you.- Clark dressed hurriedly, shaking his rebel black curls to dry them.- I know how to take care of   
myself, and besides, what can Lex do to me? –  
- I'll prefer not to elaborate, here.-   
Clark groaned.- Lex is no vampire, Dad. And come on, gimme a break! He would need nothing short of a bullet train to start   
talking about hurting me…-  
Jonathan Kent crossed his arms and followed his just bathed and smartened son outside, where a tasty dark red Alfa Romeo   
waited, engine purring softly. His crinkled brow showed he didn't put past Lex Luthor the image of a SD Clark tied to a train's   
rails in a 1940's dame-in-distress fashion, with the bald boy laughing maniacally, moustache included.  
- Just take care.-  
- I'll do. Bye Mom, bye Dad!- he waved, running to the car and jumping in the passenger' seat. Luthor nodded and wavered   
too, a smile in his face, but Jonathan stood there, hands on his pockets.  
- They're so sweet.- Martha leaned in his arms, and sighed.- I don't know why you keep detesting poor Lex so much. I've   
grown rather fond of him. –  
- Martha, are you forgotten who his father is?-  
- Darling, for what we know, Clark's biological father can be Evil Ming.-  
- Hrrph.-  
  
- What's that? Never heard it before.- Clark opened the window, letting the wind dry his still damp air. The music from high   
fidelity CD-ROM system filled gently but powerfully the car, and Lex was smiling under his dark glasses, humming softly as   
the rhythm.  
- I believe you. Is J-pop. I've grown partial to it. The major part is bullshit, but this group had something I like.-  
- I can't make out what the girl is saying.-  
- It's a guy. And of course you can't make it, unless you're fluent in Hokkaido dialect: is Japanese.-  
Clark stared with a disbelieving smile.- And you are…?-  
- Dad thought it was part of my education. You know, Japanese holdings has lot of power nowdays.-  
- Sometimes I just can't believe you.- Clark blinked at the nonchalant grin of the rich heir.- How's the song called?-  
- Driver's High.-  
Clark let finally laughter overcame him as he brushed his eyes.- I should have known…-  
Burning metal silver heart  
Light the fuse, is the most amazing feeling  
I'll make a sandstorm as I drive  
Screaming mixing, furious heartbeat I see a missile rain  
The adrenaline flowing through me, I'm overheating  
But even if I explode into ashes I'll keep on grinning, doubtlessly  
C'on, give me your hand!  
Wow crash, into the rolling morning,  
Flash, I'm on the coolest driver's high,  
With the best good bye, yeah!  
So, after putting on your favorite clothes, let's escape  
Wow crash, into the rolling morning,  
Flash, I'm on the coolest driver's high,  
Flying with wings of steel...  
Wow crash, into the rolling morning,  
Flash, I'm on the coolest driver's high,  
We'll meet again in the next life, yeah!  
- Will you mind dropping the hurry!? I don't fancy the idea of getting in another car crash with you, no matter what your   
Japanese song says!-  
- WHAT?- Lex was grinning over the deafening volume of the song.- I can't hear you!-  
Clark groaned. So he rested in the seat, gave to God a quick thought, and prepared to enjoy the bullet-like velocity they had in   
the deserted road, fresh morning and blue sky zooming around them. If you can't against them, join them, the saying said,   
and given it could be the last moments of his life, he could as well let himself to enjoy them. 


	2. One Magic Day

A Smallville fic by The Fox.  
====================  
Part Two- ONE MAGIC DAY.  
There was a boy, a very strange, enchanted boy  
They say he wandered very far, very far, over land and sea  
A little shy and sad of eye but very wise was he  
And then one day, one magic day  
He passed my way while we spoke of many things  
Fools and kings, this he said to me  
"The greatest thing you'll ever learn  
Is just to love and be loved in return"  
  
Clark felt as inconspicuous as a daisy in an orchid's garden. Despite Lex's musings, the business reunion had implied more   
than old men from Lionel Luthor's age, and the very air had been tinged with animosity. He was sitting in a couch near Lex's   
table, where the bald boy was facing no less than twenty people. Some where old, but there was plenty of strict business   
women, with perfect make up, hairstyles as severe as clothes, and still young executives, all of them staring at Lex with tense   
posture and hard eyes.   
The one person relaxed in the whole room was Lex itself, who was leaning in his chair with a smile as dangerous as a knife.   
Clark wondered if those persons took his presence as an insult, with his worn out jeans and his battered red T-shirt. And tennis   
shoes. Gods, I should have dressed better, at least burrow a jacket from Dad.  
It took Clark good fifteen minutes to emerge from his self embarrassment to take a peek around, and be encouraged because   
all those elegant people wasn't staring at him. In fact, they kept staring at Lex, as he spoke, lazily ordering " No" " Get him   
out" " Buy" "Sell" or a simple nod. Some of them showed DataShow presentations, some handed Lex reports he barely   
peeked over before to gave one-word answers. He barely seemed interested, and the glaring in the room rose to such a level   
that Clark wondered how Lex didn't started to crisp like a fried potato. In fact, he seemed oblivious to it, except for a calm   
brilliance in his eyes, certain belligerence in his posture- Clark wasn't sure. But in the moment mugs of coffee were served,   
and Lex turned to give him one with his long fingers around the rim of the Luthorcorp cup, that belligerence was gone, and   
Lex winked at him. Clark tried to smile him back, even if all his joints ached from the long sitting exercise, and more than a bit   
worried for the air in the reunion.  
How I would feel, with so much people… despising me, like that,?  
I would be broken.  
But even if I know Lex can be ruthless, he is still a boy like me! They simply can't go and hate him like that! He is not   
evil, only… a bit self-centered, maybe spoiled.  
Clark looked at Lex's profile, as he stared silently to a bearded young man doing an exposition. It was true he had heard   
enough horrors from the Luthor family, and from Lex in particular: but it was true, too, that he had never received from Lex   
more than friendship, gentleness, deep respect and understanding  
I know you can be a total bitch.  
Couldn't I, too?  
They don't know you as I do. And I wonder why you choose me to reveal yourself. If they knew you as I do, they   
would like you as I do.   
Clark blinked, and then smiled at the revelation. Well.  
I like you, Lex, I really do.  
  
The meeting wasn't over till lunchtime, and Clark' stomach have been growling for a while when they finally closed their   
reports and piled in the door. No even one of them stayed longer that the strictly necessary to nod at Lex and fade away   
without even an asking for his health. Lex eyed them as they went away, and turned to Clark, whose legs were well as dead   
by know. Incredible, he looked as fresh as a rose, as Clark felt wretched.  
- Would you mind terribly if I tell you I prefer to carry piles of hay at dawn? No offense -  
- I prefer it too.- Lex confessed, smiling. – By far.- he straightened, and his backbone gave a series of cricks.  
- Ouch.- Clark sympathized, eyeing the smaller boy.- Hurts?- with a simple, gentle gesture, he reached a hand, and massaged   
the aching shoulder. Lex closed his eyes and gave a sigh at the big, strong, but gentle hand massaging his delicate bone, and   
laughed when Clark patted it.  
- That's more like it.- he praised, stirring.- I feel like a cat. A very bald, very bad cat.-  
- Aren't the Egyptian cats bald?-  
- The Pharaoh' s pets, yeah.- Lex smiled.- I'll get one someday, and name him " Tut". Great guy, dying bumped in the head   
by your wife truly. But let's lunch. I'm starving, and I think I know the right place.-  
Lex indeed knew how to move in Metropolis, a place that still dizzied Clark. But after another mad drive through the avenues,   
Lex entered a very discreet, very tasty restaurant where the maitre addressed him by name, and gave them a table in a   
secluded terrace, with a beautiful view of Metropolis Central Park under the blue sky.  
When plates of steaming lamb and sauces were settled in their table, Clark's stomach made a happy jig.  
- It smells great!- he grinned.- Lex, what is it?-  
- I would tell you, but I have the sneaky suspicion that if I tell you is a marinated baby you're going to wolf the food anyway.-   
Lex sipped his wine, and served Clark's coke. Clark laughed out loud, and wolfed the food, indeed. It took him a moment to   
realize Lex wasn't eating nearly as enthusiastically, staring in the blue space, the building outlines, cup in hand with a pensive   
face. Clark put his fork down, swallowed, and cleaning some sauce from his lips with a napkin attempted a reading of his   
elusive friend's thoughts.  
- Is beautiful view, isn't it?-  
- Personally.- Lex said with nonchalance, - I think is hideous.- the comment was so relaxed, and unexpected that Clark   
sputtered in his Coke.  
- Really?-  
- Yes. Disgusting. Horrible. In fact, this bloody city is the bane of my existence.- Lex took another sip. His clear eyes were   
even clearer, and even with his dry humor it gave seriousness to his assessment. Clark stared at his plate, strangely touched   
at Lex's sincerity.  
- It's about the meeting? They didn't seem to like you very much?-  
- Thanks, Clark, you're a definite winner for Understatement of the Year.- he chuckled.- They despise, abhor, get sick of me.   
In fact, I think only my black belt keeps them from lounging at me with an axe. After fighting each other deadly for   
precedence in the waiting row to Get Lex Bald Head On A Platter.-  
- Did you do anything to upset them?- Clark was feeling truly silly and lost in Lex's metaphors. Or at least, he wished it were   
metaphors.  
- See this?- Lex said with a chuckle, waving one of the reports addressed to him in personalized leather bounds with LL   
imprinted in gold.  
Clark sighed.- But your name isn't your fault, Lex.-  
- Well.- Lex took a bite, and studied the fork as it was a rare object.- I always think my father named me "Lex" not because   
Alexander the great but from laziness. He didn't wanted to change any of his LL signatures.-  
- But there's still " Louis"- Clark was relieved seeing Lex's mood lighten, and answered grinning around his marinated lamb.  
-" Laurence"-  
-" Leroy"-  
-" Lancelot"-  
-" Lorenzo"-  
-" Legolas"-  
-" Leonard"-  
-" Lestat"-  
-" Leland"-  
-" Lewis"  
- Don't you know any name that came not from a book? "Lee"-  
- That's silly. If you think I can go around calling myself "Lee Luthor", is because you have a very inflated opinion of my   
cheek.- they laughed aloud, starting some doves that had came to take a curious peek on the wooden veranda, and they took   
fly. Clark looked at them, soaring white into the sky, and taking some bread spread a little in the veranda. When he came back   
to his seat, Lex was looking at him, chin in hand.  
-What?-  
- Nothing. Just that my first thought at those doves was that if one of then dared to ruin my shirt, I'll stab it with my fork and   
eat it alive.-  
- Well, I thought they could be hungry, and this little rest of bread is going to be lost.-  
- And I was the man who thought the cheesy line " Did it hurt when you fell to earth?" was dead.-  
Clark blushed, hard.  
  
- What did your mother ask you to bring home?-  
They had taken for a walk after lunch, feeling confortably full, and crossed the Park to get into the commercial area. Lex was   
relaxed, jacket slung over one shoulder, hands on his pockets, his tie loose and his shirt slightly more open, and, thought Clark,   
still looked like something took from a stylish fashion campaign. He, in change, was in his old and very used jeans, and simply   
knew his hair looked like a bird's nest. After some time spent with Lex, he started to envy the cleanness and simplicity of   
being bald.  
- Some personal items you don't find easily in Smallville. Her perfume, a new pair of her favorite boots, and a stylish tie for   
Dad: his birthday is coming soon.-  
- Really?-  
- Yeah. Forty-six. I barely can't believe it, my Dad is more energetic than me.-   
- They surely found you when they were very young.-  
- Yeah.- took a moment to Clark to process what he had just said. He lifted his gaze quickly, hoping against all hope that Lex   
hadn't caught the meaning, but Lex was smiling smugly.  
- Damn it, Lex, that's wasn't fair!- he shrieked.  
- Clark, it just came. I'm sorry.- he said, not looking a little bit sorry, staring at him closely.- I just couldn't resist.-  
- Lex, I hate when you do that.-  
- Would you forgive me if I say I could tell you were to get Renascence with a huge discount?-  
- What…Lex, how did you knew my mother wears that perfume?-   
- I have a nose, I think.- he sighed.- One of my girlfriends wore it.-  
- Do you know, when you say one of my girlfriends, I feel like a eleven year old.-  
- I'm not bragging. I assure you, I would like to pine for a woman and be as free of temptations as you do.-  
- Who said I was temptation-free?-  
- Your friend Chloe has a very fine ass.-  
- WHAT?… Really?-  
- End of the point.- Lex produced his stylish sunglasses from his jacket, put them on, and put them on, face to the blue sky.   
Clark chuckled, defeated.  
- Never thought that maybe is a limit to smart-ass remarks?-  
- Nope.- Lex resumed his walking, relaxed and perfect.  
Clark grinned. If he were Pete, he would be swimming on the lagoon by now for that remark. And if I am going to be   
his friend, let's starts treating him like one.  
- Well, I'll show you one.- he said, and without even break on a sweat he draped Lex over his shoulder just like a pile of hay,   
and started jogging to the lagoon.   
- CLARK?- Lex's shriek was half annoyed, half started.- What do you think you're doing?!-  
- Throwing you to the water if you don't take back that comment about Chloe, you sot.- the farm boy announced happily, the   
rich heir hanging from his shoulder.  
- I never took anything back.-  
- So you're better good on swimming.- Clark did a whirl, and Lex laughed, unceremoniously grabbing at his shoulders. Clark   
kept an eye in Lex: at the first sign of annoyance, he would drop him, but Lex was laughing, and it his eyes it was a happy, if   
stubborn, shine.  
- You wouldn't dare, Clark.-   
- Care to try?-  
-*sigh* Clark, I am carrying nothing but what I am wearing.-  
- So you better apologize.-  
- Ok, I'll take that back. Now, put me down. Those gentle pair of Grandpas there are looking at us: I'm sure they're betting on   
you.-  
- What?-  
- *grin* probably they think you're a gay pervert who will throw me on the grass and ravish me.-  
- *WHA-AT?*-  
Lex took advantage of Clark's distraction, and clawed Clark's back. The farm boy overbalanced, and they fell in the grass in a   
heap, giggling madly all the way.  
- You…- Lex was breathless.- You caveman, beast, fiend…-  
The sun was high, and the sky was blue, and they were laughing so hard it bring tears to their eyes. And when Clark sat finally   
and brushed some grass from his black hair, found in Lex's gaze gratitude so bright, a smile so joyful, that he could have weep.  
We will be friends. You have been being a great friend to me and I haven't done anything. I never realized you   
needed so much a friend, the one thing you can't buy the one thing I can give to you, the one who has everything.   
Well, here I am, if you want me, I'm all yours.   
Because I trust you, Lex Luthor. 


	3. Save Me

A Smallville fic by The Fox.  
====================  
Part Four- Meteor.  
I've been waiting for you.- Save me, Remy Zero.  
  
They were in silence as Lex drove, fast, and still, through the road. The sunset was red and bloody, and the cloud preparing to   
choke the light to die were dark an ominous. Summer storm, thought Clark, hand in his chin. Sad ending for such a beautiful   
day. Lex was too fast again, but he chose no comment, even when the speed meter showed him 180 km/hr.   
The silence was deep, and tense.  
I've hurt him, Clark sighed to himself as the day died. I've hurt him, and I have no idea what to do now. Our great   
friendship lasted a day. A very beautiful day.   
He watched the sun dive down and disappear, and looked at Lex, tense and quiet.  
- Lex.- he said, softly.- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep it from you. I've never spoken about it to anyone.-  
- Clark.- he answered, eyes invisible under his glasses, but clearly fixed in the road.- I don't want to hear nothing.-  
- Lex, listen to me…-  
- I say I don't want to hear a word. If you think I'm stupid, you are for a very rude awakening.- Lex spit the word, his   
knuckles white in the wheel.- Do you think I didn't knew you were different? Do you think I didn't remember I crashed you   
head on at 110 ml/hr against an iron rail and you not only where unharmed, but were able to pull me from underwater? Don't   
you think that living in Smallville, world capitol of weirdos, I wouldn't suspect you aren't normal?-  
- You…- Clark sputtered- You knew…?-  
- I kept always an eye on you. I don't know how you thought you could keep it from me! I popped just in the right times, didn't   
you notice?-  
- That was bloody uncalled for! I thought you were helping me, but you were spying on me!-  
- And I thought that the cold shoulder you were giving me meant you knew, but no, you thought I was helping you but   
nevertheless treat me like the beast of apocalypse.-  
- You… I befriended you! I treated you right!- Clark cried in outrage, in the top of his lungs. He didn't know why he was so   
upset to hear that Jonathan Kent's suspicions had been right all the time: Lex was the slimy weasel his father had accused him   
of being. Why fathers are always right? He thought full of fury.  
- Oh, yes, I've noticed!- Lex yelled back, an angry blush covering his cheeks.- When? When you shoved me back any kind of   
trust that night in the farm's fence, or the day you left me there, standing alone in the hospital after that accursed Superboy   
fiasco?-  
- Don't give that shit! You can be friends with anyone, you have half country clinging at you and falling at your feet to get to   
know you, and you're so interested in be friends with a farm boy like me? I know what you want, Lex Luthor, and hell sure   
are not my friendship! You wanted my powers, you manipulative son of bitch!-  
There. That was out. Clark heaved a breath, feeling that old thorn finally out. Lifted his eyes to see Lex, feeling blood rushing   
at his ears, and the alarming, embarrassing desire to sob like a betrayed kid: but the fury is Lex's face was frightening. Lex   
took of his glasses, and threw them with enough force to break them in a display of anger, teeth showed as he hollered:  
- I WASN'T INTERESTED IN YOUR BLOODY POWERS, IF I WANT A MUTANT I CAN GET ANY MUTANT,   
YOU'RE NOT BLOODY JESUS IN A CROSS! I wanted to be your friend because you're the very FIRST person that   
looked at me, and helped me, because I was a human being, not LEX BLOODY LUTHOR! I would have done anything in   
my hand you help you, you bastard! I would give you anything you want, I would have always made time for you, and all I   
asked for was your trust, but no, you SHOOED me away! I've watched you pine for stupid Miss Lang who treats you like   
shit, I've seen you get all over bloody Whitney to help him, but barely acknowledge I existed!- his voice dropped in a hot, hurt   
whisper, and Clark felt a shudder. He had never seen Lex loosing his control before: he has always been adult, mature,   
smiling. Now, he was furious, with the kind of fury Jonathan Kent had referred when he said that the Luthors could be down   
right destructive. Now, Lex looked ready to smash something. Clark felt like defending himself, and sputtered:  
- I try to help everyone! I've helped you countless times, you picking jerk!-  
- And you'll have done exactly the same for anyone.- Lex retorted, teeth clenched, voice eerily cold.  
- Yes, I did…- the moment Clark said it, he knew he had said exactly the wrong thing. Lex's eyes blazed, and he half turned   
in his seat, hands clenched, his face wild.  
HONK HONK.  
They saw the truck coming at them in the narrow bridge a second to late. Lex tried to regain control of the car, grabbing the   
wheel, nailing his feet to the brakes, but it was too late. Clark felt the car receiving a direct it, and turning sideways, to crash   
head on in the left side of the bridge, the steel exploding by the force as they went into the air.  
His mind was surprisingly calm as he grabbed Lex's arm, pulled him into his arms with a mighty pull, set a foot in the front   
desk of the car, and prepared for the impact, enveloping Lex's slender body with his own. I'll not let you get hurt. I'll never   
let you get hurt!  
The car crashed in the water, and Clark felt the muddy water replacing the precious air bubble away. He kicked the door out,   
and pulled Lex out of the car that slowly tumbled in the water. Their eyes met: Lex was conscious, and seemed unharmed, so   
Clark let out a sigh of relief as they flew in the silent water, searching the light. Clark let him go when Lex give a powerful   
swim, and came to the air, where the summer night had filled with stars over them as they fought.  
The air was surprisingly cold.  
- I'LL BUY THIS FUCKING BRIDGE; AND THEN, I'LL BURN IT TO ASHES; AND COVER THE FUCKING   
ROOTS WITH ASPHALT, AND DANCE THE MACARENA OVER IT!!!!-  
Clark was laughing so hard he barely could swim. Lex, by his side, kept cursing furiously with words Clark didn't know   
existed. He was more than worthy of a mouth-washing: in fact, more than soap, he was worthy of industrial detergent.   
Luthorcorp's, of course. Clark pulled the soaked bangs that blinded him out of his eyes, and still laughing, swam to safe   
ground. Lex was in his side, splashing furiously, dripping, and they tripped and half-crawled out, to sit in the riverbank under   
the stars, to eye the broken, empty bridge.  
- This is so pathetic.- Lex sighed, trying to wriggle out of his jacket. Something fell from it, and Clark lifted Lex's cell phone,   
that was dripping.  
- Hell.- Lex brushed his eyebrows and scrubbed his eyes.- Ohh, fuck it.-  
- Well.- Clark sighed.- there went my Mom's shopping.-  
Lex had the grace to look embarrassed.  
- I'm sorry. My fault. I'll get her all she asked tomorrow.-  
- It takes two to fight, do you know.-  
- Don't give that shit, you self righteous bastard.- cursed Lex weakly. He stood ungracefully, and sat in a rock, water flowing   
from him. And Clark lifted his eyes to him: in the darkness, the stars reflected in Clark's clear blue orbs, as it was no moon to   
light them.  
Lex stared a while, and then looked at the sky. Clark felt him sigh.  
- Lex, look.- he said suddenly, standing. Lex followed the direction of his hand, and the both watched a brilliant shooting star   
cross the sky, burning and beautiful, and vanish.  
- That's the greater falling star I've ever seen.- said Clark, smile open in wonder.  
- Just what this town needs. More meteors.- Lex shrugged, but he smiled too.  
The silence stretched, and Lex finally stood, and started to limp to the road.  
- Lex…- Clark's words failed him. The rich boy looked pale and drawn, and the darkness emphasized his paleness, his frailty.   
He extended a hand, well ware of how strong he was in comparison. I could crush him. I have already almost done.  
- Lex, I came with them.- he said, simply, with a exhilarating, scaring feeling of freedom. Lex stopped walking, and turned. His   
eyes were guarded, but he wasn't blinking.  
- You mean…?- a silence.  
-Yes. I am not… - he couldn't say it, and dropped his gaze, tears blurring his vision suddenly. I've fucked it up royally.- Now   
you are free to run away screaming at the top of your lungs, if you want…- he sighed.  
Steps. Lex come closer, and Clark felt his warm hands in his arms.  
- Clark.- he said, voice exasperated.- Clark, you great, utter imbecile.- and he embraced him. Clark felt the shock came and   
went, and embraced Lex back, feeling the relief wash away the shock in great gasps of air, in warm tears. He clung to Lex   
for dear life as his chest heaved. They remained embraced a long while under the stars, till Clark's sobs quieted somehow, and   
Lex's laughter ringed suddenly.  
- Lex…?-  
- I knew you weren't from this earth. I knew you were sent from above.- he chuckled, ruffling his hair in the most   
affectionate manner. Clark blinked, looking into Lex's usually cold, dark eyes, to find love, support, and assurance. – You   
great ninny. Since I saw E.T, I dreamt of having one for myself.-  
Clark was to shocked to pummel Lex senseless for the joke: he instead grinned like a madman, eyes still wet.  
- An … alien…- Clark was horrified at how childish he sounded. But Lex chuckled again, and shook his head, his eyes   
intense.  
- No. A friend.-   
Clark's throat constricted. Lex has always been eloquent, brilliant with words. This one had gone straight to his heart, and he   
knew with a clear sense of joy and nervousness that it was no turning back. Lex would remain always the first person aside   
his parents in knowing, in winning his trust, his friendship, his love. He smiled, face tilted in Lex's soaked collar, and heard his   
barely whispered words, echoing strangely his mother:  
- You're the most human, the finest person man I've ever met, and it was that why I was so adamant about gaining your   
friendship and respect. If you can like me, it would be a sock on the face to all the ones that had told me I'm a worthless   
bastard. I admired you so much.-  
- No.-  
- Yes, Clark. I'm not proud of many things I've done, and I clearly would never seek forgiveness. But if you can help me…-  
The unspoken words came into Clark's mind, unbidden. I can help you as much as you can help me. I need you so much   
as you need me.  
Lex sighed. – I'll never betray the trust you have gave me, Clark. I thought you knew that.-  
Clark smiled, slowly, eyes bright.- Yes. I think I knew it all the while. I was just… scared.-  
Lex looked miffed.- Did you really thought I would screaming to my father to put you in a cell and study you? You think I'm   
that kind of monster?-  
- No. Yes. Well…- he scratched his neck.- But the most worrying thing in my mind it was that you'll be scared of me. That   
you…- he scrubbed his eyes, and looked away.- I know I haven't returned your attempts at friendship so enthusiastically,   
but… I appreciated them. It meant so much for me. The people I grew with, it seemed natural for them to like me, but you   
were a worldly, experienced man, and I thought… I thought that if you managed to like me, I could maybe someday left the   
farm and all my protections and go into the world. I'm not making much sense here, but I always have been in a cocoon, and I   
felt…- he trailed off, and looked at Lex expectantly.  
- Clark?-  
- Yes?-  
- I'm cold.-  
- Oh.- Clark nodded, feeling an absolute dumbass.- So.-  
- So, for any means, can't you fly?-  
- No.-  
- So we'll get to walk.-  
- Yip.-  
- Great.-  
- Sorry.-  
- Can't you dry us?-  
- Hmm… no?-  
- What can you do?-  
-…feel sorry?-  
Lex snorted, and the both started the long walk to Luthor's Castle across the cornfields, the tall plants hiding them from the   
cold wind under the stars.  
- Lex.-  
- Yes?-  
- Sorry about your hair. My fault, you know.-  
Lex laughed aloud.- Someway I have the feeling you didn't come riding the meteors and ordering them to crash in this boring   
town. Even if I have thought it was God's punishment for their self-righteous apathy.-  
- No, but…-  
- Clark, you egotistic idiot, if you dare to blame yourself for a meteor rain, I'm going to punch you right in the face. Or threw   
you a tractor, if it's what is needed.-  
- Oh.-  
- Hm.-  
- So.-  
- Hmm.-  
- Lex?-  
- What?-  
- Do you think that day… you were lost in the cornfield, didn't you?-  
- Yes.-  
- I did, too.-  
- Do you think we met…?-  
- Maybe. I don't remember that much. And you were far too little.-  
Another long silence stretched as they walked to the conforting lights of the Castle in the distance. Lex stumbled, and fell.   
Clark grabbed his arm, and propped him up without effort.  
- Do you know, I can move fast. Maybe I can drape you over my shoulder, and run.- he said, helpfully.  
- You're thick skinned.-  
- What?- Clark shrieked at the mild insult.- I'm not…-  
- Figuratively, Clark. You maybe would get no damage running at top speed in a cornfield, but the corn leaves do cut, do you   
know? You'll get there with me looking like bloody confetti.-  
- Oh.-  
- Hmm.-  
- So we'll have to walk?- Clark offered his arm to the stumbling Lex, and the both leaned in each other for the long way   
home.  
- I'm afraid so.-  
- Lex?-  
- Hmm?-  
- Are you really going to buy that blasted bridge?-  
*growl*- Hell, yes.-  
- Can I come and dance the macarena with you over it?-  
- Sure.-  
*********************************************************************** 


End file.
